


她翅膀的声音

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 初代光♀ALL光♀病娇初代，含NTR小红猫，NTR暗呆性向不明，关系混乱，无车天雷滚滚雷到你无法想象。为报社而写出的文。





	她翅膀的声音

古拉哈提亚醒来时，发现自己被关在一个硕大的兽笼中。

兽笼由手臂粗的铁栏组成，尺寸关一条龙都富富有余，用来关娇小的猫魅族未免浪费。他趴在地上，身体由于远离水晶塔异常虚弱，但是完全感受不到吸收过量的光之力。

背上隐隐作痛，他才想起那时背上的剧痛和后背的枪响。只记得在失去意识之前，光惊慌失措的面孔。原来英雄也会露出那样的表情，原来她也会害怕失去，她……

古拉哈提亚如坠冰窖，她怎么样了？吸出的光之力去了哪里！

“喂，我劝你别让伤口裂开。”兽笼外面，传来爱梅特赛尔克的声音，带着回音，充斥在古拉哈提亚的耳边。这里像是个仓库，空间很大也很空旷，没有光源，却奇迹般的能看清一切。

那是幽幽冷光，像鬼火般森然跳动。

爱梅特赛尔克的面前是一张大桌子，好吧，叫成手术台更为恰当。光正躺在上面，侧卧着，身上发出的白光像在海中明月的倒影。他上半身趴在手术台上，玩弄着光的长发，她的长发因为光污染变得皓白如雪，白的就像绝望。

“光！！”古拉哈提亚的声音在颤抖，他百年的噩梦，他一直的努力，难道都化为泡影？

爱梅特赛尔克眉头一皱，为水晶公处理过伤口是不想让他死，不是让他上蹿下跳大呼小叫：“她离变成怪物还差一点。”他带着白手套的大拇指和食指捏在一起，那缝隙小的连虫子都爬不过去：“这里的光源是人造的，不会让她受到刺激。当然，如果她离开这里，哪怕接触到一点点烛火，那么，BOOM~”

他脸上挂着玩世不恭的笑意，打着响指：“整个星球最大的噬罪者诞生，比之前所有加在一起的更加凶残，更加强大，无法控制。不分敌我，全部杀死。”

古拉哈提亚咬着牙，双手抓着栏杆，声音异常虚弱：“你为什么不杀了我？为什么不让她直接变成噬罪者？为什么带我们来这里？”

问题太多，拒绝回答。

他也不想承认，根本不知道为什么要带光之战士来海底都市，完全在计划之外。

他在她的身上，看见挚友的灵魂，尽管只是不完整的残片。若是她死去，失去意识变成怪物，那么他再次与挚友灵魂相遇，也许是几百年后，也许是一千年后。

她是它，又不是它，这种又眷恋又排斥的纠结，让他反胃。

他眼里别有深意的盯着水晶公，撩开光的长发，在她耳边吹气：“我知道你醒了，想我吗？”

在古拉哈提亚的期盼中，光缓缓睁开双眼，那一如既往的清澈目光，让他如释重负，一瞬间眼泪决堤：“太好了……你还是你……”

光很累，还是对他努力露出微笑。相顾无言的二人，唯有在对方眼中的倒影寻找慰藉。

旖旎缱绻的气氛让爱梅特赛尔克不悦，他被忽略了。他不会承认这种情感名为嫉妒，他被当成多余的人。

光从一开始就醒了，只是太累在装睡。她不明白爱梅特赛尔克在想什么，明明不想让她活，却又不想让她死。带她到海底，无非就是想让她保持在“有理智的怪物”状态。

她面无表情的回复：“想你？是你想我吧，舍不得我死，我死你会很寂寞吗。”

爱梅特赛尔克一直以为她是个只知道点头摇头的哑巴，没想到出人意料的牙尖嘴利。他扯过她的身体，居高临下的俯视着他，在古拉哈提亚的角度看来，他们的身体几乎贴在一起。

“很快我就不会寂寞。我要合并所有世界，献祭剩下所有的生命，唤回我失去的同胞”

他的脸上是毫无掩饰的憧憬，近乎天真烂漫，他多希望光也能变回从前的挚友，多希望光能理解他。

光哑然失笑：“傻子，海德林从来都没有真正的复活。你觉得佐迪亚克能复活你失去的同胞？能复活的话，早干什么去了？以你的智慧，该不会没发觉那根本是谎言。还是说，你发现了，还是自欺欺人一万两千年？”

她感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸一滞，扯着她身体的双手也僵住，她抬起沉重的眼皮，被他恐怖的神情吓得清醒了。

那是完完全全的愤怒，不加掩饰的情感失控。

爱梅特赛尔克的额头暴起青筋，眼珠瞪出，他的脸、脖子、全身都在充血。哪怕四周光线幽暗，光也感觉到他迅速上升的体温，愤怒产生的汗水。

不妙！激怒他了。

光面对他迎面而来的拳头，下意识闭上双眼，没有预料中的殴打。她以为爱梅特赛尔克的这一拳，会打到她眼冒金星七窍流血。

他们紧贴着身体。

光甚至感觉到，隔着厚厚的棉服，他的下体也在充血，坚硬如铁。她费力的睁开眼睛，看向他们身体相接的地方。爱梅特赛尔克的拳头举在半空中，终究是无法下手打她，但是……他打了个响指，指尖骤然燃起的烛火，让光发出凄厉的惨叫。

一闪即逝的火光，比殴打她一百拳更令她痛苦。

她的哀嚎，让他满意的笑了，对着水晶公比出个嘘的姿势。

“痛苦吗？一万两千年的孤独，我每一天每一刻都是如此痛苦，欢迎来到我的世界。”

光听不见他的声音，四肢在急剧抽搐，口中喷出白色的闪光液体，痛苦到连惨叫都无法发出。

“啧，差点玩过头。”

爱梅特赛尔克往她身体里输送着暗之力，帮她平复着身体的痛苦，也让自己平复情绪。他不发飙是因为修养所在，并不代表他不愤怒。他有一千种方式让光之战士痛不欲生。

光本能的渴求着暗之力来平复身体的躁动，她清醒着，清醒着去贴近爱梅特赛尔克的身体，她感觉到他的下体比刚才更加坚硬。

感受到她不安分的渴望，他坏笑着把光拉起来，当着水晶公的面，撕碎她的上衣。一手揉捏着她形状优美饱满的胸部，一只手掐着她的脖子。

古拉哈提亚痛苦的移开双眼：“请放过她，我愿意为她承受一切痛苦，请不要玷污她，她是纯洁的。”

爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛：“哈？难道你以为我要当着你的面强奸她？我不是动物，没兴趣当众干那事。虽然我现在来了兴致，她也感受到了，却仍然拿身体蹭我，你知道为什么吗？”他宛如扭蛋般扭过光的身体，让她背冲着古拉哈提亚。

撩起她皓白如雪的长发，纤瘦笔直的背部让古拉提亚胆战心惊。光的后背鼓起了大包，随着她的心跳在闪光，里面有一对正在孵化的洁白羽翼，隔着薄薄的皮肤轮廓清晰可见，随时都会展翅而出。

爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着光的后背，感受着薄薄皮肤下清晰的羽翼纹路，他的每一下抚摸对光来说都是恩惠，她更加难耐的渴求着他的亲近。

他把激怒他的光丢在地上，打个响指让手术台凭空消失：“你还能活着是因为我的仁慈，你还是躺在地板上反思言行吧。有需要的话，跪着求我。”

爱梅特赛尔克的脚步声渐行渐远，这里实在太安静了，安静到他走出去几十米扔能听清羊皮鞋底踩踏青石的声音。

光保持着被丢下的姿势，赤裸上身趴在冰冷的地面上。她流着红色的眼泪，不是痛苦也不是绝望，而是肉体撑到极限的抗议。

古拉哈提亚擦干眼泪，他不知道该说什么。

他们离不开这里，远离水晶塔的水晶公孱弱无力，而光的状态一目了然。一点点火星都会要了她的命。就算无影打开笼子，他们也哪也去不了。走出去又如何，眼睁睁看着她变成怪物？还是他逃出去向拂晓求助，再带着他们回来一起杀掉她？

他坐在地上，把头埋在膝盖里。到底该怎么做，才能拯救世界？拯救他的英雄？除了一遍遍的说对不起，他还能做什么？

四周安静到能听到遥远处一根针落地的声音。

光安静的像死人，良久，幽幽开口：“你还能再打开一次时空夹缝吗？”

他不确定是否还有足够的力量，打开时空夹缝，让光进去，亲手送她去死。

他茫然无措的道歉：“对不起……我不知道……对不起……”

“如果你是我的朋友，就不要再道歉。打开时空夹缝，为了我。”古拉哈提亚从不否认，大噬罪者都很美，纯粹光明的产物。

光的外表越来越接近噬罪者，那大理石般光洁毫无生气的皮肤，雪色长发，以及那坦然暴露的完美胸部。她远远的看着古拉哈提亚微笑着，维持理智已经耗费掉她所有的力量。

古拉哈提亚决定再次赌上性命，打开时空夹缝，将她送进去……然后，陪她一起进去。

他揉揉眼睛，飞机耳可爱的抖动着，尽力对她露出明媚的笑容：“好，我会追随你到最后一刻。”

很不幸的是，这是在爱梅特赛尔克的地盘。亚马乌罗提的一切细微变化，都逃不过他的眼睛。时间刚刚呈现一丝裂缝，真理天使从天而降，大声警告水晶公：“喂喂，你这样算作弊哦。”他恶趣味的从怀里掏出一把加雷马制左轮手枪，指着光的头：“你是想让我给你的胸前再开个洞？或者开在光之使徒的额头上？”

古拉哈提亚僵在原地，进退两难。

哪怕拼上性命，现在的他也不能撼动爱梅特赛尔克分毫。

两人无声无息的对峙，古拉哈提亚抓着栏杆的手几乎捏出血，爱梅特赛尔克的食指轻敲着扳机。手枪未必能打穿光变得坚硬如大理石的皮肤，不过，足以让水晶公忌惮。他是个心软的人，更何况，对光之使徒的爱意呼之欲出。

在他分神之际，一只手抚上他的膝盖，光之使徒抱住他的小腿。她低着头，雪色长发拖在地上，把头靠在他的脚背上。

“你的英雄在渴望着我，渴望着我给与她抚慰。”爱梅特赛尔克放下手枪，单膝跪地，托起她的下巴。她的眼睛紧闭着，脸上犹带着红色泪痕，白色嘴唇紧紧抿起，克服着本能，克服着自尊，忍受屈辱与超越肉体极限的痛苦，恳求爱梅特赛尔克延续她的生命。

她不能死，死去会让吸收的所有光之力再度笼罩第一世界。

必须活下去，哪怕摇尾乞怜。

古拉哈提亚从爱梅特赛尔克的面孔上，捕捉到一闪即逝的怜悯：“无影，你为何如此恨她？在这份恨意之后到底隐藏着什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克把她扶起，让她靠坐在自己怀里，下巴抵在她的额头上：“恨……？是恨，我恨她。她背叛我，抛弃我，在我和我的世界最需要她的时候，一走了之。只要她求我，恳求我的宽恕……可是她永远都不会求我。”

暗之力如同清风抚慰着光污染带来的躁动，光渴求着爱梅特赛尔克赐予爱抚，她抬起头，眼神迷离，企图吻上他性感又禁欲的嘴唇。

爱梅特赛尔克用食指堵住美人送上的香唇，皱着眉头：“我的挚友永远都不会做这样的事情，你不是我的挚友。我一定要找到它，找到它和找回我的世界一样重要。”

他打个响指，光被送进兽笼里，转身离去。

古拉哈提亚赶紧脱下上衣，盖在她的赤裸的身上。后背鼓起的大包让她只能侧躺，爱梅特赛尔克的离去让她多少找回一丝理智。

望着他耷拉下来的沮丧猫耳，她伸出手，轻拍着他水晶化的胳膊：“别难过，我还活着，还能跟你说话，事情还没到最坏的程度。他不会让我死，这点我确定。”

“我又搞砸了。”他的猫尾巴不安的拍打着地面，毛茸茸的尾尖分散了光的注意力，让她想起猫小胖和猫大胖。

‘你比我想象的还要严重，你已经不能算个人了。’

身后传来阿尔伯特温柔而忧伤的声音，光费力的转过身，盖在胸前的衣服滑落，阿尔伯特红着脸低下头：‘我追随着你而来，现在你打算怎么办呢？’

光只是摇摇头，对于另一片灵魂，他们的默契尽在不言中。她的一个眼神，他全都能懂。

饱受屈辱也要活下去，无人理解也要保护世界。光抱着无影小腿乞求延续生命的样子，让阿尔伯特想起从前不堪回首的经历。

他走到她的身边躺倒，伸手把她揽入怀中。她是肉体，他是灵体。她对他而言是一团雾，温暖而模糊。他对她来说，是一阵风，清凉镇定。

‘我什么都不能为你做，至少，让你睡个好觉。晚安，世界上另一个我。’

阿尔伯特很好奇爱梅特赛尔克在魔法虚构出来的海底都市干什么。

一切看上去摸上去都是实体，偏偏是由以太构成，以至于灵魂走在上面，破天荒有着真的在走路的错觉。四周都是极其高大的古代人幻象，戴着面具穿着斗篷，看不清脸。他不由得怀疑，古代人是不是真的都这样，还是无影偷懒，记不清所有人的脸，所以搞了个复制黏贴。

爱梅特赛尔克孤独的脚步声从老远就能听见，他佝偻着腰，拖着沉重的步伐。面如死水，仿佛一根稻草的重量就能让他癫狂到自我毁灭。

阿尔伯特就那样站着，看着他一步步走上台阶，那是为古代人身高建造的台阶，加雷马人哪怕身材高大，走着也很吃力。

他走近阿尔伯特身边后，突然停下脚步，茫然环顾，痴痴的望着天空，猛然看向他所在的方向。那一瞬间，阿尔伯特觉得他几乎哭了出来。

爱梅特赛尔克手舞足蹈的在周围乱摸，慌乱的喊着：“是你吗！是你吗！我感受到你的灵魂了！你终于回来找我了！你在哪啊！”他跪在地上大哭大叫的样子，吓傻了阿尔伯特，一时间让他愣在原地。

刹那分神，他便再也无法逃脱。他太小看古代魔法师的能力，爱梅特赛尔克一把抓住他，尽管看不见他的样子，也听不见他的声音。对挚友的思念，穿越万年时光，让最古老的灵魂发疯。

光之使徒有着挚友绝大部分的灵魂，可是却掺杂太多杂质，令他作呕。

他手里抓住的不是，是纯粹的挚友，挚友的一部分，他找到了挚友！

爱梅特赛尔克的强大魔力宛如黑洞旋涡，牢牢吸住阿尔伯特，让他无法逃离。他胡乱的抱住空气，把脸贴在一团看不清的以太上，语无伦次的告白：“找到你了……我们一起加油，一起找回我们的世界，我们的同胞，我们再也不分离好不好……再也不要吵架……只要你肯回到我的身边，我们重新开始……”

阿尔伯特徒劳的挣扎着：‘放开我！不要碰我！’

他惊觉爱梅特赛尔克越变越大，仿佛比古代人幻象更大，最后发现是自己变小了，变得小小的，如同萤火虫般的大小，被对方握在掌心。

爱梅特赛尔克的声音如同在热恋中疯狂：“我再也不会放手，我知道该怎么办了。”

再度出现在他们面前的爱梅特赛尔克步伐轻盈满面红光，眼神明亮的像青葱少年。古拉哈提亚甚至怀疑，没有兽笼，他会扑过来给他一个大大的拥抱。

他缓缓的解开衣服，站在他们面前的不是克隆体索鲁斯，而是爱梅特赛尔克的本体。他的胸口裂开宛如时空夹缝般的大洞，黑暗翻涌，是能吞噬一切的虚无领地。

身后的光，在他的一记响指下，出现在她的面前。

在古拉提亚的目瞪口呆下，光被他无限的缩小，缩小到萤火虫般的大小，最后只剩下一个光点。他另一只手捏着另一个光点，那是阿尔伯特浓缩的灵魂，在他的掌心里，两个光点合二为一，发出超新星般闪耀的光芒。

他将阿尔伯特和光的灵魂，缓缓放进裂开的胸口。

光之力量与暗之力量的碰撞，对无影本体而言，宛如往胸口插进烧红的匕首。古拉哈提亚无法想象，以爱梅特赛尔克的自制力，会发出野兽般的惨叫，痛苦到满地打滚。

“你在做什么！你对光做了什么！你把她还给我！”

任凭古拉哈提亚喊破嗓子，双手锤到鲜血四溅，爱梅特赛尔克躺在地上宛如死尸。

“做什么……我终于可以和她在一起了，她将永远在我心里，陪着我。”他慢慢坐起来，浑身被汗水浸湿，头发都在滴着汗水：“你走吧，你自由了。”

关住古拉哈提亚的兽笼消失了，爱梅特赛尔克对他摆手：“我不会伤害她，我不会伤害我爱的人。”

挚友的光之力在他的身体里，带来切肤之痛，这痛苦让他感到安慰。每一次痛，都提醒着挚友的存在，他们在一起，死神也无法将他们分开。

除了相信他，古拉哈提亚还能怎样？

爱梅特赛尔克缓缓站起身，捡起地上的衣服穿好，活动着黏连的肩周关节，一脸轻松：“我要离开第一世界，去别的世界，寻找挚友的灵魂碎片。再见，水晶公，我们永远都不会见面了。你也再也见不到她了，我会向你保证，她还活着，我会让她永远活下去。”

他要跟挚友一起去旅行，就像曾经的约定一般，踏遍每个世界的千山万水，像集邮一般寻找着它的灵魂碎片，找到，拼好，拼成一个完整的挚友。

然后，他们手拉手肩并肩，重建他们的世界，复活同胞。

挚友这次一定不会再离开他。

如果他注定失败，至少，他们可以一起去死。


End file.
